Deep Love
by The assassinOmorose
Summary: Korra ask for peace. (Took every fiber of my being not to say "Peace in the middle east!") With peace there must be sacrifice. The once self-centered, pompous, hot headed avatar has since seen blood flow. Now, she and Amon will create peace together. Lemons will be there! Amorra, Korra, Amon... wink wink. Warning: triggers!
1. Chapter 1: A Martyr

**Hi guys! Thanks everyone for supporting my other stories as well as this one. Do to my extremely short attention span and lack of inspiration I have not finished them. But let me assure you. When I finish school and get everything on track, then I'll gladly finish them.  
****Recently I've been in LOOOOOVE with Amorra. I know... I know... but why the hell not!? There will be smut and trigger moments in this fanfiction so you've been warned.  
**I don't own Legend of Korra.

* * *

The war between the Equalists and the benders was fierce; the Equalists had reverted to killing after the White Lotus started killed Equalist spies defending Aang Memorial Island. The war was brutal. Children caught in the crossfire, men and women on both sides giving up their lives for the same goal; freedom. Korra couldn't stand idly by as all of her people fought to the death. Standing in the heart of Republic City, she devised a plan. With Asami's help, Korra instructed Bolin and Mako to fuse the wiring systems from every radio in the city to a single mic.  
"Are you sure about this, Korra?" Asami looked at Korra with uncertainty. Her emerald eye's slanting in sympathy as her brows furrowed.  
"I'm sure Asami… thank you… for everything." Korra flashed her a sad smile to reassure her doubts.  
"Okay, Korra. You're live." Asami said flicking a switch as Korra walked to the podium.  
"What is she doing?" Mako demanded to know, running to Asami.  
"What she has to." Asami bit her lip as tears streaked her face; turning to look at Korra as she grabbed the mic from it stand. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, exhaling as she opened her eyes. Raising the mic to her lips.  
"People of Republic City! Equalist and Benders; this is your avatar. I propose a peace treaty. Equalists, if your leader Amon will come before me here at the center of this war and hate. I will propose it before him. He must be here within the hour. For now, all people of Republic City please meet here to view this historic moment so you don't deem it a hoax. Thank you." Korra waved to Asami to turn the microphone off. Korra walked up to her friends and held out her arms for a hug. She refused to inform them of her decision as not to hurt them or for them to talk her out of what she had already decided.

People started to assemble outside City Hall. Equalists stayed to the right and benders stayed to the left. Regular citizens were in the middle to keep order. Mako escorted Tenzin and Chief Bei Fong to City Hall. They'd sustained injuries from their fighting and had a few broken ribs. Tenzin walked directly to Korra "Korra, what on earth are you doing?" Tenzin shouted, his face turning an obvious red with fury.  
"I made a decision Tenzin. I know you love and care about me. You're trying to shelter me from the world. But I'm 17 and I need to be the avatar people want me to be. I love you and your family… but if giving myself up brings peace… I'll do whatever it takes." Korra walked closer to Tenzin, hugging him as if it were her last. A tear left Tenzin's eye as he hugged her back. After forever, this felt like mere seconds to them. They broke the hug.  
"If Aang were here, he'd be so proud of you." Tenzin smiled down at Korra. The Equalists started to bow as Amon walked up the side of City Hall's steps with his lieutenant watching Tenzin as he stood proudly behind Korra.  
"Good evening Avatar." Always the confident of sorts; Amon placed both hands behind his back. He dressed in his usual attire. "Amon." Korra held nothing but contempt for this wretched man. Dumbfounded by Amon's sunny disposition.  
"What do you propose we do, Avatar?" Amon walked closer to her, as Bolin levitated several tiny rocks in case Amon stepped out of line.  
"Bolin, it's okay." Korra raised her hand for him to stop. Amon was only about two feet away from her.  
"I want to strike a deal with you Amon." Korra never left his sight. She looked away several times to ease her heart. But Amon's icy gaze never left her. "Is that so?" He purred walking closer to her until he was almost staring down at her. He was close enough for her to feel his breathing. Korra inhaled and exhaled. "If you and your Equalist end this 6 month war, me and my benders will allow peace and bring equality to this land." Korra held her head low. Not in shame. But in contempt of what she was going to say next; "And I… you and I… can be the symbol of change." Korra's voice cracked as she forced those disgusting words out her mouth. "What are you proposing, Avatar?" Amon purred in his deep, grainy, monotone voice. "Just that." Korra looked up to Amon as his eyes narrowed. Although she couldn't see it, she knew he was smiling beneath his mask. Before Korra could say anything further he put his arm around her waist and walked them both to the podium as the wide eyed followers and family stood awestruck.  
"People of Republic City, the avatar and I have come up with a plan. To bring our orders by one, and ends this war. There shall be no more murders on either side of our parties. For Avatar Korra and I," Amon took off a chain from around his neck as he plucked a strand of Korra's deep, rich, brunette hair and wrapped it around her finger. He then took a strand of his own hair, and handed it to her. To bind them together; forever. As Korra tied the hair around his finger, she realized, this man … the man she despised… is going to be legally hers. And she to him. 

* * *

**If you guys like this I may continue XD what's the fun in waiting?**


	2. Chapter 2: The Bride

Korra played with the ruffles along the front of her white wedding gown. A long trailed dress with a hip hugging form. The front was a curtain drape, with a long smooth silk pattern between. Ruffled along the buttons that went up to her neck, the sleeves were open, revealing her inner elbows. Glove like rings adorned her middle fingers to keep everything in place. Her heels were crystals sculpted by Bolin as a wedding present only he could think of. Korra wore sapphire earrings that her father had crafted for her. They were tear drops and hung together by a single, barely visible, metal wire. Her hair was curled; a small braid resembling a head band, the end of it curled resting on her right ear; the rest was pulled to the side. Her nails were painted with a color called "Yue blue" given to her by Asami.

A knock at the door startled her. She knew it wasn't Amon; he'd mocked her early that week saying "I won't be able to visit you until our wedding day. It's bad luck to see the bride." She hated him. And she hated this day knowing he was going to be there. She at least wanted her fake wedding to be at home. But he refused, saying if they got married in the southern water tribe the Equalists wouldn't deem it unity. So after several arguments she conceded and agreed to a Republic City wedding. However, the room would be adorned in blue, white, and light violet. "Come in!" She yelled. As her parents and Asami walked in.  
"Hi, "Korra said in a sorrowful voice with a faint smile "I didn't expect to see you guys 'til after the ceremony."  
"Well… it is our daughter's big day." Senna said hugging her daughter as tears left her eyes. Korra felt herself about to cry, but fought back tears to seem strong for her family. "It's okay mom. I'm okay."  
Tonraq was asked to walk Korra down the aisle traditionally. But he initially refused. Feeling like he'd be handing over his only daughter to a man that stood for selfish acts. However, he didn't want Korra to face him alone and agreed. Korra hugged both her parents and kissed them both several times to ease their pain.  
"We love you so much." Tonraq said kissing Korra's head. Letting their daughter go, they walked out the door as Senna began to cry.  
"I'm here to do your makeup, Korra." Asami said waving several beauty utensils around.  
"Ugh, bring on the war paint." Korra laughed. Asami painted a white moon onto Korra's forehead and painted her lips with a matte clear color for moisture. "And for the finishing touch," Asami said slipping a tiny pearl like pill into Korra's mouth.  
"Asami-" but before Korra could protest Asami silenced her. "It's a special pill Katara invented. It'll stop you from getting pregnant. The effects wear off after a month, so you're going to have to take one every month to stop from carrying that bastards child." Asami looked to Korra with determination and nodded surely.  
"I never thought about that…" Korra turned her head to the left; ashamed. She hadn't thought that she would actually have to have sex with Amon. "It's a fake marriage… we won't have to have sex…" Korra said almost like a question as she looked to Asami.  
"Just in case Korra. If you need any advice you can always ask me you know." Asami said putting her hand on Korra's knee.  
"Well… how do I? Does it hurt? How long does it last? I… my mom gave me the basics when I was 14… but I really don't know what to expect." Korra turned away from Asami. How could she look at her friend who was so kind and beautiful and say something so grotesque?  
"It depends on the person how long it lasts. It does hurt a little at first. But once things go on for a bit it starts to feel okay. You're going to be his wife. Not his prisoner. You decide what you do Korra. Don't be afraid to ask me anything. Now, you have a years' worth of pills so I'll keep the supply plentiful for when you need them."  
"Thanks Asami. I owe you-" as the door slammed open two Equalist guards stormed in. "Get out Sato. We're taking the Avatar to the altar." One female male guard said.  
"Be brave Korra." Asami said squeezing Korra's hand before walking out the door.  
Korra had to deal with Amon; But not his Equalists. She pushed both out the way as she walked to the door where her fate met.

Waiting for her was her father.  
"Ready?" Tonraq held out his arm for Korra to grab.  
"Yeah, thanks Dad." Slipping the small veil that went to her chin on, Tonraq opened the doors where their friends and family stood anticipating the walk of the bride. Meelo was the necklace bearer while Ikki was the flower girl. Asami was the maid of honor, dressed in a light blue shawl dress. Jinora wore a blue and silver dress.  
As Korra scanned the room for everyone she knew a chill went up her spine. Realizing that the one person who had his eye on her was Amon.

The minister looked to Tonraq and asked "Do you give this young woman to this man?" Bringing his hand to Korra to grab.  
" 'Til death do they part." Tonraq said glaring solely at Amon. Grabbing Korra's hand, the minister handed her to Amon who grabbed her other hand.

"Do you, Amon of Republic City, take Korra to be your wife? To love her and hold her, in sickness and in health, to be forever faithful to her and to respect her?"  
"I swear on her life." Amon said seriously.

"Do you, Korra of The Southern Water Tribe, take Amon to be your husband? To love him and hold him, in sickness and in health, to be forever faithful to him and to respect him?" "I have no choice." Korra said sadly.  
"The necklace?" The minister gestured to Meelo who gave him a pure white crescent moon. Amon placed it around Korra's neck  
"Um… well… there were no vows given from either party… so…let's just get to the kiss. Amon, you may kiss you bride."  
As Amon lifted Korra's veil wondered if Amon was going to take off his mask. Her heart started to race at the thought of what he looked like.  
Amon slowly raised the mask. Revealing only his mouth and kissed Korra. Not the peck kiss she expected; But with passion. As his tongue danced with hers, Korra felt a strange sensation from herself. And she didn't like it one bit.

As the party went on people laughed, talked, ate, all around enjoyed themselves. Even President Raiko seemed to be genuinely happy. Korra got several compliments on how beautiful she was. Amon was cornered by several Equalist women and fangirls. Korra didn't care if Amon was with any of them. All she hoped was that he didn't expect to sleep with her if he was going to go out with any of those girls. One fan leaned in to whisper something into his ear with both her breasts hanging in his face. Amon didn't look amused and neither was Korra. She didn't like him. And this wedding was fake. But she'd be damned if she was openly disrespected. So Korra walked over to where Amon sat and proceeded to shoo the women away.  
"I didn't know you cared." Amon said stretched out in his chair.  
"I don't and never will." Korra said getting up.  
Before she could walk away Amon grabbed her arm and pulled her into his chest.  
"It's time for our dance."  
"This wedding isn't real." Korra was about to push Amon away; but he gripped her wrists with a bone breaking tightness.  
"Do not disrespect me." Amon loosened his grip on her as she leaned into him to stop the throbbing.  
As they danced; their guests cleared the floor to watch them dance to what would be known as their song.

_Leaves from the vine,  
Falling so slow.  
Like fragile tiny shells,  
drifting in the foam.  
Little, soldier boy.  
Comes marching home.  
Brave soldier boy._

Amon leaned into Korra's ear, and whispered "You're mine."

_Comes marching home…._


	3. Chapter 3: Unity

The party soon faded as Korra and Amons' guests began to leave. The last were the lieutenant and Korra's parents. Korra hadn't expected them to have to leave. She thought it was customary for the bride and groom to leave first. She was hoping for that so her parents wouldn't have to feel like they were leaving her. She wanted to relieve them of the burden by leaving first. However, she overheard Amon's men saying they were kicking people out to get to the "consummation".  
"What consummation? This was a fake marriage!" Korra thought. The idea of that man being her first irritated the hell out of her. It also scared her to no end.  
"Did Amon know about this?" Korra thought, looking at him as he cockily waved goodbye to their guests.  
As the doors closed, Korra spoke.  
"I hope you don't think this marriage is real. If we're to live together that's fine but I'm my own person. I'm not your slave."  
Korra was proud and not afraid to be around Amon since the treaty was in place. So she spoke proudly; turning her back on him and giving him attitude. A monster like him didn't have feelings. He probably didn't even have a soul. He functioned off hate.  
Amon began to walk towards Korra slowly as she turns to watch him. Growing fearful as those cold, pale, dead, cerulean eyes followed her as she backed against the wall.  
"And any consummation plans you had you can forget about them-!" before Korra could even finish her rant, Amon's thumb was pressed against her larynx stopping her breathing.  
"A wife should learn her place." Amon said, she could feel his breath on her face. He smelled of spice.  
"I don't know who told you what and I don't really care. But this marriage is very real and as my wife you'll know your place. As promised peace will be between our people and chaos shall stop so long as our alliance does not falter. I really don't care what you don't want to do. If consummating is a fear of yours I'll be more than happy to partake in every part of it. But don't tell me what I won't do. …Nod if you understand me."  
Korra nodded; gasping for any kind of air.  
"Good girl." Amon dropped Korra onto the hard floor as she gasped for the air that left her. Crying and choking back snot fell to her side on the floor; her eyes fading to black as she passed out.

Korra woke up in a foreign bed. She screamed as she scrambled to the head board. Looking around it was a big bead, with dark blue sheets, mahogany steps beside it. A small clock at the top of the head board. A window besides the bed that wasn't made for opening. "_Figures." _ Korra thought to herself. There was a book shelf that was extensive compared to what she'd seen on Air Temple Island. A bathroom to the right of the bed and two couches in another room where a light was lit.

Korra got out the bed feeling the cool air touch her bare skin. Looking down she realized that she was naked. "What?" Korra began to cry, touching her privates to check for foreign substances.  
_"That bastard!" _ Korra thought, finding nothing. She wrapped a blanket around herself and walked to the lit sitting area.  
"Amon!" Korra yelled tears rolling down her eyes. "Where the FUCK are my clothes!"  
"Apparently not on you." Amon said sitting with his mask off.  
Korra looked surprised as she saw the tall, lightly tanned man sitting in his regular attire, no mask, no cares; Just Amon. She didn't know why, but she feared this man more than usual.  
He stood walking towards her.  
"Korra, my dear, my wife," He knew what he was doing. Goading her with irritation. She knew oh too well what would happen if she rebelled. She hated to admit it. But she was afraid.  
"I just assumed you would be more comfortable without anything on." He was a few inches away from her. Too far to touch; but close enough to intimidate.  
"You didn't protest when I took them off. You even looked pleased."  
"Shut up!" Korra blew fire from her mouth at Amon. But as she did he grabbed her cheeks and pinched them together.  
"Did you forget our talk? Do I have to remind you?" As the last word poured off his lips, Amon ripped the blanket from Korra, exposing her.  
"Please, stop." Korra reached for his hand to release her face. But as she did she felt a shock of pleasure go through her. Uncontrollably jerking forward she looked down to see Amon massaging her clit with his index. "Ugh…" she muttered, unable to move at the new found sensation.  
"Stop fighting me. We're together… forever; whether you like it or not."  
"No…" Korra slipped out again; Feeling warmth go down her legs.  
Picking Korra up, Amon walked to the longer couch and laid Korra down. Korra laid with her eyes shut, panting at the sudden motion. Amon spread Korra's legs, licking her clit in a circular motion.  
"Ah!" was all Korra could say as Amon slipped a finger into the tightness of her folds. Holding her left leg with his arm to keep her still; Amon sped up his pace as he watched her buck for more.  
"Avatar, this is wonderful. Isn't it? A man and his wife, fucking." Amon said pulling away from Korra's wet sex.  
"I'm not your wife!" Korra snapped in pants, "and this marriage isn't real-!" As Korra rolled onto her knees she felt Amon's hard cock force its way down her throat.  
"If I feel teeth or fire you'll lose both." Amon grabbed the back of Korra's hair. Forcing her head back to remove his dick from her warm throat.  
"Let's see how much the Avatar knows." Amon released Korra's head and folded his arms. Wanting her to perform it herself; willingly.  
Korra grasped him shakily with her right hand. Licking the tip of his erection, slowly sucking down the length of his shaft. "_What am I doing?!" _She thought. Closing her eyes as she cried; tasting every last drop of his salt essence.  
Before he had the chance to relieve himself, Amon picked the tired avatar up and brought her to the bed they shared. Laying her down on her back, Amon was careful. Removing the rest of his clothing and slipping between her legs. Feeling his weight pressed against her Korra felt oddly relaxed; going so far as to place her hand onto his back. Amon placed his forehead against Korra's as he eyed her. He pressed slowly into her as Korra felt the stinging pain as his girth pushed inside her tiny pussy. "Ah!" Korra whined, burying her face into Amon's chest as he shoved his entire erection into her.  
Amon was slow at first, constantly fondling her breasts. Korra remained stoic other than small moans and lightly trying to push Amon off.  
In her pleasure induced daze, Korra thought of her family, friends, and her status. She wanted to call out for help, but even if someone heard her she really didn't want them to see her in this state.  
Amon made a frisk thrust into her which made Korra arch her back and moan.  
"Ugh!" Korra cried, wrapping her legs around Amon as he buried his face into her neck; letting low groans escape his lips. With each thrust, Korra felt the pain and pleasure intensify.  
"I- please- st-op." she tried to fight through the ordeal; but was a victim to circumstance. "I-I need to p-pee!" Blushing as she shouted the last part, Korra threw her head back as a foreign feeling rushed through her tightening and clinging to Amon's shaft; Korra came hard, biting Amon's ear to conceal the screams.  
As she lowered from her high, Amon shot his hot cum into her.  
They both looked at one another as Amon fell onto Korra's chest in exhaustion. As their breathing returned to normal, drifting peacefully off to sleep; Korra's eyes drifted down to the man lying between her breasts.  
"_He looks harmless when he sleeps." _She started petting his hair before she even realized this was the enemy, this was the thorn in her side. She hates this man. Yet, he's her first. He's her husband.


	4. Chapter 4: Bffs

Korra's POV

"_It smells like toast in my room…"_ getting out of bed Korra looked at the clock. _"9 o'clock" _she thought, rolling out of bed Korra walked to the bathroom. Remembering last night's events. _"That bastard… I can't believe he did that!" _a hot red blush ran straight across Korra's cheeks as she thought of last night.  
Washing her face in the sink she felt a slight trickle down her left leg. "What the…" Korra said aloud; looking down at her leg as a white fluid ran down. Korra was almost 18, sex and biology weren't her main focus, but her mother had taught her about sex. She knew what this was. Going into a fit, Korra bent any fluid out of her and took a long shower. After 30 minutes of brushing her teeth till they bled, crying and, scrubbing until her skin was red; Korra heard a knock at the door.  
"What?!" Korra screamed with a hostile tone.  
"It's me Korra, Asami Sato?" Asami opened the bathroom door, handing Korra a towel.  
Walking out of the bathroom with just her towel; Korra felt her usual sense of jealousy towards Asami. Asami was beautiful. Her long black hair tied into a loose ponytail, her bust accentuated by her red blouse, tight black bell bottoms, and shiny raven pumps peeping from beneath.  
"Sorry I yelled, I'm a bit jumpy... Amon and all." Korra was ashamed to tell Asami the truth. Her only female friend would think she was disgusting if she told her. "Did he do something to you Korra?" Asami said, placing her right hand onto Korra's leg.  
"Last night..." Korra tried to force out the words, but the lump in her throat made her want to cry even more. She wanted to ask for help but she had to be strong for everyone. "No... he didn't try anything." She lied.  
"You know Korra, I was raped when I was younger." Asami said lowering her head to Korra.  
"Really? I'm so sorry Asami! I didn't know." Korra stared at Asami and retreated her eyes to her hands.  
"Yeah, it's okay. I know a lot of things happen for such strange reasons. But... think about it Korra. I wouldn't be me unless I went through those experiences. I have friends I can rely on... that I can confide in. You aren't short of that luxury." Asami flashed a perfect smile to Korra.  
"You're right. Thank you Asami." As they hugged, Korra brushed against the small of Asami's back.  
"Ouch!" Asami said sitting back on the bed.  
"What happened?" Korra said removing Asami's shirt; revealing several purple, blush, and black bruises.  
"I guess I should practice what I preach..." Asami laughed in an awkward but melancholy tone.  
"Mako and I haven't been getting along so well." Asami said. shutting her eyes.  
"Mako? Mako did this to you?" Korra angrily pointed to Asami's back. Korra sat beside her friend; folding her arms waiting for a response.  
"He's been cheating on me... I caught him leaving out of my mansion with one of Tahno's groupies. I confronted him and he hit me in the back. I should have stopped talking... but I was angry. I kept tell him off. After he hit me a few more times I ran to my room. he got so angry... I packed my bags and got an apartment in the city." Asami wiped a tear from her eye. cupping her hands together. Korra was furious. For the first time in forever she finally had a friend. Not a sparring partner, not one of many suitors trying to _get with _the avatar. A friend; and that friend was hurting. Korra walked to her closet and pulled out a black Water Tribe shirt, black Water Tribe pants and blue flats. She tied her long hair up into a high bun and removed her betrothal necklace.  
"What are you going to do Korra?" Asami stood confronting her friend.  
"I'm gonna go kick that fucker's ass." she bluntly stated. 

* * *

**Author's note: Hey guys! sorry I'm on such a long hiatus. I am so unmotivated and a total spazz. A lot has been going on and I have so much to complete. I'm getting a job (wish me luck) and I'm finishing my sophomore year of High school! EEEEEEH! While you read, see if you can spot the 'Frozen' reference. I'll be posting more often. my internet is a felcher though.**


	5. Chapter 5: Fighter

Korra and Asami walked through Amon's compound (Asami leading the way) asking Korra multiple questions about what she was going to do.  
"It's okay Korra; I can handle this myself. I'm a big girl!" Asami tried to stop her; but Korra would have none of it. Her mind was made up.  
"No!" Korra spun around "How could you not tell me about this?!" She turned to look at Asami. Her hand on her hip with the other hand pointed accusingly at Asami.  
"Because you have your own problems," Asami raised her voice a bit. "I tell you what you need to know. My business is my business." Asami frowned at Korra. Oozing with anger and sorrow and she watched her friend throw her hands up and open one of the doors angrily.  
"There are too many doors in this hell hole!" Korra walked through one seeing a hot spring. They both stood in amazement as they saw the beauty of the pure blue water. Small frogs jumped across the gray stone to their destinations. Blue, pink and yellow flowers adorned the bushes along the spring. Bleeding hearts cascaded around a sitting area. Two lamps shaped like Twi and La sat near an open grassy plane. The lush green grass was freshly cut and had butterflies landing gaily along their stems.  
"What is this place?" Korra said. Moving toward a robe rack.  
"If it belongs to Amon, it belongs to you." Asami said removing her clothes and back flipping into the hot springs. "Come in Korra. We deserve this." Asami smiled.  
"No, we still have to talk about what happened with Mako." Korra furrowed her brows to glare at Asami.  
"Where better to talk then a hot spring?" Asami said leaning back into the water as her jet black hair extended from the steam.  
"Well…I am sore." Korra said, remembering what Amon had done to her.  
Korra removed her clothes and jumped in. Laughing as a lily pad and toad sat on top of Asami's head. "Not cool." Asami said unamused before joining in Korra's laughter.

After some time talking, Korra and Asami discussed their men.  
"I know you don't want to talk about it. Believe me, it's not a walk in the park for me either. But, if anything. We're the only two that understand each other." Korra said pulling water from the springs and turning it into different shapes: A heart, a star, a clover.  
"I should trademark those shapes and that phrase." Asami smiled; looking down with sorrowful joy.  
"Turn around Asami." Asami didn't hesitate to follow Korra's orders and turned around. Korra used her water bending to heal Asami's back of her bruises.  
"Better?" Korra smiled. Proud of the clear skin Asami had once had being restored to it's rich milk color.  
"Better." Asami said. Climbing out of the springs and putting a towel around herself. "I'm going to end things with Mako... you aren't in the same boat as me to leave... but, you know what they say, 'The measure of who we are is what we do with what we have'".  
"I'll keep that in mind." Korra smiled. As Asami waved goodbye to her friend. Korra held back tears. _Please don't leave me with him _She thought. Asami turned around to smile at Korra. _Don't blink. _ Korra thought. _ If you blink you'll cry. _

Korra dried her hair as she walked back to her dreaded bedroom. _I'm stuck here... with him... until the day I die._ Instead of crying, she smiled. "He can only do so much." Korra said aloud.  
"I can only do so much of what?" Amon said, walking towards their bed.  
"I wasn't talking to you." Korra spat. Getting up to leave. As she past the door way he yanked her wrist.  
"I've had a bad day Korra." Him saying her name chilled her to the bone. "Don't make me take it out on you." Amon's harmonious voice turned to a deeper, angrier tone that shook the young avatar. Instead of striking her as she'd thought he would. Amon held her. Embracing her still wet frame with his masculine taught body. He held her with an avaricious greed. Korra cried. Not out of fear or anger. But of disgust. She was truly disgusted by Amon.  
"What do you want me to do?" Korra tried to say in as womanly a voice as possible.  
"Just hold me." Amon whispered.

Wide awake in bed. Laying naked, and bruised, on her back. Dripping with his essence. Thought to herself; a quote she red on a scroll the Eastern Air Temple had given her as a 16th birthday gift. "It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light." Closing her eyes, she drifted to sleep. She dreamed of running away from her father as a baby. Along the shore of a beautiful sunny beach along the lines of the Fire Nation. Running too far into the intriguing water. Her head bobbed as she gasped for air. Reaching out her hands for someone to grab. Nothing. _Am I... Am I dying?_


	6. Chapter 6: Amon & Asami

Amon's Point of View.

Amon walked along the corridors of underground Republic City with his lieutenant.

"Your boat is ready, sir. Where are we going?" The lieutenant asked readily.  
"WE aren't going anywhere, Lieutenant." Amon said, easing his pace. "I'm going on a small… honeymoon." Amon let those words roll like a joke. A slight chuckle almost falling from his lips.  
"Should I fetch Korra, Sir?"  
"No, let her rest the next few days." Amon thought to himself "_or a week or two"  
_"Make sure she gets this list however."  
Amon handed the lieutenant a list of chores for the young avatar. Stopping his pace and turning to the man before him, the Equalist leader turned and looked at the lieutenant with damning determination; "Don't let Ms. Sato in the building. I think Korra needs to be alone until further notice. If her tasks aren't completed inform her that you will inform me. Monitor her, I have request a doctor to perform a check up on her. For her comfort I allowed a healer as well."

"Hiroshi's kid isn't likely to go away without a fight. Harming her would result badly on our new allies' terms." Reaching the boat, Amon turned to his lieutenant shutting his cool blue eyes.  
"Give her the kick in the pants she needs to stay away. I'm sure you'll think of something."  
"Yes, Sir." The lieutenant walked inside the compound; looking back only once as Amon stepping into his boat.

Amon rested in his boat; allowing the motor to guide him through the waters. Drifting to sleep; Amon felt the warm waters of Republic City turn to painful ice as he lifted his hand to see his fingertips encased in ice claws. Looking at a penguin, Amon pointed his iced fingers at it. The penguin lowered himself; finally noticing his soon-to-be murderer. …instead, Amon shot his ice spikes into the water cocking his hand back as several fish flung into the air at the penguins disposal. Amon was astonished to see that the penguin wasn't alone. Instead, he grabbed several fish and waddled to his partner; feeding her, and their young.

_"Hmph…walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light. Isn't that right little ones?"_ Amon thought to himself; holding his head down. "I wonder what it feels like… heh… walking with a friend." 

Asami's Point of View.

Asami walked to Mako's house _"No." _she thought to herself, _"I'm walking to my house!" _Walking up the steps, Asami took a deep breath before inserting her key. Walking in she turned to the living room, seeing Mako and Ginger on the couch having rough missionary sex. Asami turned away, _disgusting_ she thought. Walking up the stairs, Asami packed all of Mako's clothes and threw them out the window. Not even a tooth brush was left. She heard someone turn on the radio downstairs as she cut Mako out of every picture.  
She walked down the steps and folded her arms.

_Everybody's gonna love today.  
_  
"Mako, get out of my house!" Asami yelled. Ginger covered herself, holding on to Mako's arm.

_Gonna love today, gonna love today._

"Heh, you mean my house." Mako said, walking over to Asami with just his pants on; a cigarette in hand.

_Everybody's gonna love today, gonna love today._

"No, I meant what I said. I can't deal with it anymore Mako. You had 4 months to straighten out. You've been sleeping around on me, hitting me, forcing yourself on me. … I love you, I truly do. I don't want our baby to be raised without a father… but if it's what I have to do I will do it!"

_Any way you want to, anyway you've got to._

"Look at you. You used to be the apple of my eye, Asami. You were so beautiful. Now, now you just look like shit." Mako circled Asami.

_Love love me love love me._

"Don't you want me to want you?" As Mako's taunts intensified, Asami shut her eyes lowering her head; cradling herself with her arms. Mako took this opportunity to choke her from behind. Asami's eyes shot open, seeing Ginger's naked figure panicking on the sofa. Asami hit the ground. As she felt herself dying, she heard only music.

_I've been crying for so long,  
fighting tears just to carry on,  
But now, but now, it's gone away…_


	7. Chapter 7: What About Us

Amon stared down at his mother's grave. He'd never been to her grave before, he decided after several years apart, he should come. Not out of remorse or sympathy; but simply because.

"Mother, I don't understand you." Swiping away vines and ice from her grave, Amon cleaned his mother's tomb. Resting his hands on the top of the crystal stone, as if holding a woman's shoulders.

"Why? Why did you stay with a man who hated your children? Why did you stay with a man that made you unhappy? If not for yourself, why didn't you leave for us?" Amon looked at what was left of his mother. A blue and white crystal tombstone, her betrothal necklace was embedded into the head of it.  
The quote below her name _read "Keep your face always toward the sunshine - and shadows will fall behind you."  
_  
"Were Tarrlok and I your shadows mother? Were we nothing to you but pawns in an already destructive household? Were our lives but a game? I hate you… But I love you. You disgust me but remembering you brings a smile to my lips." Amon stared at the grave, expecting answers he knew he wouldn't get. "Huh…" a sigh left his lips.

"I got married mother… she's the avatar. You remind me of her…well, she reminds me of you. She's stunning. An annoyance that will take some getting used to; but when she sleeps she's peaceful. She nuzzles into my chest and though our marriage is under circumstance she never takes off her necklace. She'd be perfect if she'd let me be the man I want to be with her. …I doubt a corpse would help me. Goodbye, Mother." Amon lifted his mask and placed his lips to the necklace above the grave.

Korra sat in Asami's hospital room with chief Bei Fong and Tenzin. Asami was knocked out in a medically induced coma. Her injuries were so bad that the doctors had to operate. Mako beat her until one of her ribs broke, curved and punctured her lung. Bolin heard from Asami's neighbor when he was going to her apartment that she was going to see Mako and immediately rushed to help her. Ginger and Mako had apparently skipped town to avoid witness and assault charges.  
Bolin walked in with a bouquet of fire lilies.

"Did she wake up yet?" He said placing a hand on her forehead.  
"No, she's still pretty out of it." Korra held Asami's hand trying to ease her swollen vessels with her waterbending.  
"I'll catch my lieutenant for this." Lin furrowed her brows as she watched Asami's heart beat like a sonogram. It sped up rapidly to a normal rate as her eyes flung open.  
"My baby… is the baby alright?" Asami said, groping her flat stomach for the tiny life.  
"I'm so sorry Asami." Korra said, hugging her best friend as fits of "no" and tears ran down her cheeks.  
"I'll get Mako for this Asami… I don't know what happened to him." Bolin lowered his head as he placed a hand onto Asami's empty belly. Korra clutched her fist in anger as she thought of her former friend.  
_How could he?_

Korra walked into her house. Naga was resting near the fireplace. Her white fur was inviting but Korra didn't want to wake her.  
As Korra crept into her room she saw Amon sitting at his desk writing god knows what.  
She switched on her night stand light as she read a small book and a letter from Katara. Korra caught herself staring at Amon.  
Getting up Korra turned Amon's chair until he was facing her.  
"What is it?" Amon still had his mask on out of habit.  
"Can you do me a favor?" Korra read his face for any honesty.  
"That depends, what is it?" Amon grabbed Korra's hips, eyeing her curvy frame as she removed her night dress.  
"I need you to find Mako. Your Equalists can leave the city un-noticed. I need their stealth." Korra got on her knees and unzipped Amon's pants. Amon grabbed Korra's face before she could suck his member.  
Walking her over to their bed he switched on the radio.

_She's staring at me, I'm sitting wondering what she's thinking_

_Ummm nobody's talking, 'cause talking just turns into screaming (oh,)_

_And now as I'm yelling over her, she yelling over me,_

_All that that means is neither of us are listening,_

_And what's even worse, that we don't even remember why we're fighting_

Korra laid on her side while Amon did the same behind her. Lifting her leg to be between her, Amon slipped himself into her hot sex and moved slowly as Korra's hot breath graced his cheek.

_I know sometimes it's gonna rain,_

_But baby can we make up now_

_'cause I can't sleep through the pain (can't sleep through the pain)?_

_Girl I don't wanna go to bed mad at you_

_And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me_

_No I don't wanna go to bed mad at you_

_And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me_

Korra took off Amon's mask as she neared her climax. Amon's pace increasing at her sudden action. Korra slipped into a heated kiss. As their tongues danced; they felt themselves nearing.  
Amon bit Korra's ear after whispering "deal" into it.  
As they relaxed, Korra rolled onto her side; drifting off to sleep. Amon stared at the back of her head.

_Baby we're gonna be..._

_Happy..._

"I lo-" but before those three sweet words escaped his lips. Korra let out a loud snore. Lying face first in her pillow.

"Happy anniversary, Korra."


	8. Extra: Happy Anniversary My Dear

**Author's Note: I wrote this in under 30 minutes since I forgot about the competition after I talked to Captain. So for anyone that doesn't like it... man... it's okay if you don't like it. I'm proud of how fast I wrote this and how if this isn't received well is not my problemo~ I wanted there to be smut~ but I'm not complaining XD I'm grateful I can take a big fat nap. I didn't accomplish much today but this is something I'm proud of ^w^**

* * *

Noatak sat in Tenzin and Pema's living room sipping a cup of tea. Pema was her usually overly courteous self while Tenzin was less than thrilled of the sudden intruder. Sometime after Korra defeated Zaheer, Amon became prevalent in her life. At first her encounter with Amon was fear; but after talks Korra and Amon reached an agreement that they both wanted peace. Amon wanted the hate in bending to go away, while Korra wanted the benders and non-benders to coexist. Eventually, they fell in love and realized that their differences could be overlooked. Korra left a note to her parents and Tenzin and parted ways 2 years ago. Finally coming back when she'd hoped their anger would have subsided.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Tenzin stood his head turning its usual red. He threw his robe off of his usual shoulder as Pema tried to grab him.  
Amon stood up and as he was about to say something to Tenzin, Korra walked in her hair was down to her butt in a high, curly, ponytail. She wore her snow moccasins, a low blue skirt, and a white and blue bat-wing shirt.

"Korra…" Amon muttered as she walked in.

"Why can't I be with Noatak?" Korra angrily pressed.

"He took several individuals bending, he's a dictator, and he's 40 years old!" Tenzin angrily point out.

"I restored their being, not anymore, and you're 56! Pema's like…30 something!" Korra angrily spat back.

"I'm 36…" Amon grumpily said.

"My father wouldn't want this and neither do I!" Tenzin angrily stomped his foot as the veins in his head throbbed.

"You'll never be Aang, Tenzin!" Tears welled up in Korra's eyes as she said this. "Believe me when I say I've tried to live up to him. I can't, and neither can you!" Korra pushed herself between Noatak and Tenzin.

"Tenzin we should hear them out." As Pema said this Tenzin shot her the dirtiest of looks. As Pema walked to their bedroom, Tenzin looked directly at Amon.

"You should have died with Tarrlok." As Tenzin turned away and walked to his room. 

"I did." Amon closed his eyes; as if giving a silent prayer to his younger brother.

Noatak and Korra walked out of the Air Temple to the under statue of Avatar Aang. Holding hands as Korra wiped her red eyes. Amon put both his hands over her eyes.

"What are you up to?" She annoyingly muttered.  
"Just keep them shut." As Amon drew water from the sea and sculpted and odd shape; Korra excitedly wiggled her hips, a smiling etching itself across her face.  
"Alright, open them." Amon walked toward Korra as she opened her eyes. Amon quickly snuck a kiss before moving away.  
He'd sculpted a heart out of pure white Ice, however, inside was water and what appeared to be charcoal in a snow globe effect. Written across the heart was "Keep your face always toward the sunshine - and shadows will fall behind you."  
"Do you like it?" Amon said walking behind Korra, placing his hands on both her hips.  
"I love it Noatak!" She turned and hugged him, giving him a deep wet kiss as he wrapped his strong arms around her in a tight embrace.  
"Happy anniversary my love." He said kissing her forehead.  
Korra's face turned to the same horrid one she'd gotten before when Ikki told Asami she liked Mako.  
"Did you forget?" Amon frowned in an _I'm just playing with you sort of way.  
_"No, … well yes but I already had your gift picked out!"  
Amon closed his eyes and awaited his gift. Korra grabbed both of Amon's hands and placed them to her bare belly. Amon's eyes shot open as he felt the smooth skin. Rubbing his thumb across her many war scars.  
"Does this mean what I think it means?" Noatak swallowed hard. Kissing Korra's stomach in a shaky manner.  
"Yep, what? You're too old for kids?" She poked at his hair laughing as he glared up at her.  
"Not if you don't mind being an old, widowed, spinster with a teenager."  
"what?"  
"Nothing."

Korra and Amon sat talking under the temple. Starting a small fire and consummating their new gift. Korra greedily grabbed Amon for another of many kisses.  
"Made you a song, old man." Korra stood, dancing around like an idiot. She didn't care. He loved her for it.  
"Let me hear it." He said lying down on her fur parka.

_I know sometimes it's gonna rain,_

_But baby can we make up now_

_'cause I can't sleep through the pain  
Boy I don't wanna go to bed mad at you_

_And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me_

_No I don't wanna go to bed mad at you_

_And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me_

_Umm (she actually stopped to think of what to say next)_

_And it gets me upset boy when you're constantly accusing_

_asking questions like you already know_

_We're fighting this war, baby, when both of us are losing_

_this ain't the way that love is supposed to go. What happened to working it out?_

_We fall into this place where you ain't backing down, and I ain't backing down,_

_So what the hell do we do now?_

_It's all for nothing fighting for_

_Nothing (crying for),_

_Nothing... _

_We won't let it go for nothing don't let for_

_Nothing._

_It should be nothing_

_To a love like what we got oh, baby_

Korra did a small hip dance at Amon, before she laid on top of him. Watching him brush her face as she kissed his nose.

"I love you." Amon said.

"I know… show me." As Korra and Amon enjoyed themselves the White Lotus guards above them cringed at all of the banter.

"Should we say something?" One of the younger guards asked.

"Just smile and wave boys… just smile and wave." An older guard told him as he looked on to the sea.


End file.
